I just Wanted his Love
by Lucky Amy
Summary: Alice singer was bobby's only daughter and he loved her very much. But she made a mistake and fell for dean Winchester who thought of her like his little sister. After what happened one night she left leaving this life behind. Now after five years she is forced to come back and save her daughter because crowley kidnapped her. What will happen when she meets dean again?


Sam POV

Come on! Sam we are going to be late where are you? Jess said and then she found me sitting in front of my computer studying for the finals and made a face. Seriously? I told you to get ready half and hour ago Sammy and you are still sitting here.

Jess and I told you I can't go. I have to study. I told her and she rolled her eyes.

Whatever! Sam we all have to pass the exams but you gotta take the pressure off. She said and came towards me. Otherwise it will mess with you brain or maybe my favorite thing. She winked and leaned over to kiss me.

Well like you jess someone doesn't have a rich family that will pay for someone if they fail. I said

Yeah how come you never tell me about your family? I have no idea if you come for a long line of murderers. She said and then smirked.

Well I can assure you I am no murderer and jess I don't talk about my family because I don't want to. They are nothing special believe me. I said and I hated that I had to lie to her again but I couldn't tell her the truth for her own safety.

Okay okay so you stay here and study and I'll go to the party alone. Just don't blame me if I take someone else home. She said in my ear and grabbed her coat.

Yeah well I will take care of him since you and I live in the same apartment. I said smiling.

I hate you Sam. She said and left.

I know honey and I love you too. I said and then concentrated again on my books and just a few minutes later my phone rang. It was dean.

Hey dean! How are you it's been so …

Look Sam I am in trouble man so how about we chat some other time. Dean said interrupting me.

Oh… okay well what happened dean? I asked in a serious voice.

Well oh my god Sam what the hell was I thinking… bobby will kill me man. He would shred me into pieces.

Okay dean calm down and tell me what happened.

Well Sam… he said and paused for a moment and eventually I had the idea of what he had done.

Oh please tell me you didn't. I asked rubbing my hand all over my head.

I kind of did Sammy. I promise I didn't mean to but hell I just woke up and saw her next to me naked and I….

Wait a minute dean you saw her naked and next to you… okay… but can you give me the in-between details. I asked sarcastically.

Well I don't know how it happened or whatever but we were at a bar last night. I was hitting on the girls as usual and I don't know man maybe I drank to much or something. And the next thing I know is I am waking up next to her and we were both naked so I hope you get the idea. He said in a guilty voice.

Oh my god do you have any idea what bobby is going to do to you dean and this is really serious matter and I cant believe you can sink this low…..for god's sake dean she is an underage girl dean and the major side to this is that she is bobby's daughter. I shouted and I felt so angry at dean it felt like my head was going to explode from all this anger.

You think I don't know. He shouted. That's why I called you so instead of going all Mr. Judgment on me do you have a solution or not?

Ohhhh my…..Okay where is she? …

I don't know… he said

What do you mean by you don't know you said she was sleeping next to you so where is she now. I asked trying to be as calm as I can.

I don't know Sam this happened four days ago. I woke up and hell…..and I told her that what happened was wrong on so many realms and she left angrily so I thought she was gone and yesterday she came back and ….

And what?

And she opened the door while I was having….he said and paused.

Oh dean oh dean …you were having sex with another one of your sluts weren't you. I snapped and I lost all my control.

Yeah look I understand you are angry but it's not my fault I never made her feel like there was something between us. She had a crush on me and well who doesn't so in short it's not my mistake.

Dean you know you have done a lot of reckless things and made a lot of mistakes but what you did now tops all of that. You broke that poor girl's heart and for god sake she is 17 Dean and you are 27 but instead of feeling guilty all you care about is what bobby is going to do with you. He sent her with you so you could teach her a few thing about hunting so she can know how to protect herself but when he finds out that you did this to her baby girl the one he loves the most in this world… so yeah he is to be really pissed. I snapped and disconnected the call.

How could dean do this? Where the hell is Alice now? What the hell happened to that poor girl? My mind was filled with all these question. I remembered her how cute and beautiful she was. How she would always greet us at the door with that happiness in her eyes. How she would stand for hours listening to us and her father talk so she could just hear and see dean. Of course there was a large age difference between them but she had a big crush on him. I remembered how much jealous she use to get when dean went to bars to pick on women. I don't have the slightest idea how much pain she must be feeling right now. Dean never knew how much she loved him and I hope that he will never. I thought about all these thing for a long time and then grabbed my keys and alley and so I could find dean and knock some sense into him.

At bobby's house

Bobby's POV

Dun Dun Dun Dun Dun…..

Wait a minute who the hell is out there…stop with ringing the bell. I am coming. I shouted and a few seconds later I opened the door and I saw Alice standing there. Her clothes all wet for the rain, her makeup ruined and it felt like she was sobbing.

Hey hey I grabbed her when she literally fell on my arms. Hey baby girl what happened to you are you okay. Who did this to you? I asked angrily I bought her into the house and slowly put her on the couch.

Dad… can I get a glass of water please? She said and I filled the glass and handed it to her. She drank it and all of a sudden she started crying and seeing my girl like this it felt like someone sucked all oxygen out of my lungs and I became extremely angry.

Hey Alice honey why are you crying like this please just tell me what happened. You are going to give me a heart attack. You were with dean right? Did that idijt did something to you. I will kill him. I said and picked up my phone to dial his number when Alice grabbed my phone and put it aside.

Dad he doesn't have to do anything with this. It's just he was going to bring me her but I told him to drop me at some party my friends were having and things got a little out of control. She said and somehow my mind was telling me not to believe her.

Alice honey nothing bad happened there right? I asked curiously.

No dad it's just seeing all those bad people there I …..ran from there and I came here as fast as I can. Daddy can I ask you to give me something and can you promise that you will not say no. She said with her eyes filled with tears and it made me hunt dean down and kick his balls badly and ask him why he left her at a party like that alone. He wasn't that dumb but Alice never lies so I believed her.

Anything you want baby girl. I said and my heart sank a little more seeing her cry like that.

Can you let me go to France to live with Uncle Harold daddy please? She begged

You know how much I love you and I can't live without you. I said and I cried

Shhh…. Dad don't cry it's not for forever just a few years. I just don't like it here anymore. I love you with all my heart but I just need to get some fresh air and change of scenery please. I never asked you for anything so please just give me this one little thing I want. She asked and she still had that look in her eyes she always had when she wanted something. It broke my heart but if that's what my baby girl wanted then I was going to give her that.

Okay whatever you want Alice. I will tell Uncle Harold that you are coming and I will book your ticket tomorrow. Are you happy now? I asked her and her eyes lighted up.

More than ever thanks dad. She said and then hugged me.

5 years later

Bunne noit prende soin ( good night take care)... dire salut a votre fille pour moi ( say hi to your girl for me). Brenna my best friend said, while sitting in her car and putting her key in the ignition.

Ouais je vais lui dire que vous tente breena dit salut( yeah I will tell her you aunt brenna said hi)…bunne noit. ( good night). I said before she drove away.

I entered my house and saw a small girl with blue kitty shirt and snug blue jeans, sitting on the sofa making a drawing. She saw me and ran towards me and hugged me.

Mommy! You are home…I missed you very much. He said still hugging me.

Yeah I am...Come on go upstairs and wash your hands I brought some ice- cream cake. I said and her eyes widened with excitement when she saw the Caroline's bakery bag in my hand.

Okay I'll be back in five mommy. She said and ran upstairs to her bedroom.

I started washing the left over lunch dishes and thought about how much I loved my little girl she was my whole world. She was just like my dad in some cases like she is sensitive but strong. I wish my dad would have been here to see her. He would have been to happy and they both would have liked each other very much. Ahh my dad his thought just broke me inside sometimes. Its been 5 years, I haven't saw him in five years. Yeah he calls everyday and plead with me to come back but my reason for not coming is always the same that I just don't want that life again but that's not the reason. I just can't tell him the truth. He doesn't even know that he has a granddaughter. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard someone shouting my name upstairs. I suddenly went upstairs and saw that Mary was not in her room.

Mary honey it's not funny where are you. I said getting really tensed. But there was no reply and then I saw a paper lying on her little bed beside her teddy bear. I picked it up and suddenly I felt my blood boiling. Then I started reading it.

Hey Alice! Long time no see. It's me Crowley. You don't know me but I have been watching you and your little girl for a very long time. I wouldn't have harmed you but you father left me no choice. You know the apocalypse is coming and I want him on my side but you father just wont listen. That desperate jackass but I knew that he would always listen to you so I took you brat for insurance. Make your father say yes to me and I will return her although I have to say she is very pretty just like her…..

See you later

Future king of hell

Crowley.

Without wasting any time I picked my mobile up and dialed my father's number.

Hey Alice. How are you? I was just thinking about…..

Dad I have no time. I said crying hysterically.

What ….Alice is everything okay?

No dad…it's my daughter some demon name Crowley has her.

Wait a second slow down….a daughter. When did that happen? He asked with a little anger in his voice.

Dad please I don't have the time. He has my girl. Do something. Please I beg you. I said still crying so much that I was afraid I was going to have a nervous breakdown.

Hey bobby is everything okay? I heard dean say.

Hey Alice listen to me very carefully stop crying and get on the next flight and come here and I promise you no asshole will harm my granddaughter. Okay? He said.

Okay. I said and then started packing my bags.


End file.
